I've buried my love to give the world to you
by MyNeens
Summary: Katherine is a new layer, new life and new town, nothing unusual until she met this stranger in a bar. [AU] Kalijah is THE paring but include Elijah's family.
1. The meeting

Katherine pushes the door of her favorite bar in Los Angeles, wearing a skinny black jeans with a black top, her earring reflect the light of the big lamp hang from the ceiling, it was almost 12 p.m. and the bar was the opposite of empty, that's what she likes about this bar, with the crowd and the high music she can drink as much as she wanted without being judged by her hypocrite bedfellow. She walked toward the bar, her high heels making a light noise, she sat and ordered Bourbon, it was not time to be classy and drink a Cosmopolitan, she needed real alcohol. A man growls next to her, she turned her head toward him and frowned her eyebrows, he was wearing a suit, he was limp on the bar, she couldn't see his face only his dark brown hair, he was probably only one these man who dress smart to get a job and go get drunk the night. She was just wondering why he was here, the bar use to throw out men like that. When the barman brought her glass she asked him in a whisper: "Why do you let him here?"

The barman shrugged his shoulder. "He gave me 500 $ to let him just stay here for the evening and it's not like he was bothering people." He answered

Katherine nodded slowly, staring at the man, she was wrong, he was definitely not the kind of men she thought and he was probably not use to drink a lot. His head turned toward her in a slow move. "I'm not drunk if this is what you are thinking."

Katherine blenched when she heard his singular deep voice; she suddenly looked into his brown eyes and started to bite her bottom lips like she couldn't control her actions. Something was happening she could swear it, but what? She just felt like she couldn't move, like she had to keep staring right into his eyes. When she finally blinked, his face was still reflecting on her eyelid, but when she opened them again the man's face had totally changed, he seemed as lost as her. She turned her head and glare at her glass, she coughed lightly and responded to him without looking back at him. "I never said you were."

He straightens himself and fixed her waiting for her to stare back at him. "That's not what you meant when you said to the barman to throw me out?" He raised his eyebrows with a light smirk on his lips.

Katherine started to turn her head back toward him answering. "I have never said that!" She stared back at him seriously.

He opened his mouth to answer her but Katherine got pushed against the bar by a man who was fighting with another, she felt on the floor in pain, trying to hold on the bar. The man in suit frowned and grabbed her arms and slowly lifted her up, he carefully passed his arms around her hips and brought her closer to him, bringing her to the exit, his arms forming a shield around her. When they finally reached the exit, he kept walking a bit, to find a place where there was not all this stir. He unwrapped his arms and slowly let her stand by herself, he looked at her worried. "Are you ok?"

Katherine's hand covered the right side of her hips; she slowly lifts up her shirt in pain to see if she was really hurt. There was just a big red circle probably caused of the impact, she stared up at him. "Yeah, it's fine. And… Thank you." She answered him with thankfulness and a small smile.

He nodded once and looked quickly around. "Where do you live? I mean, I could drive back you to your home, it seems to hurt you when you walk."

Katherine raised an eyebrow a sigh quickly in amusement. "Don't take it bad, but I don't know you. I don't get in anyone car! You could be a psychopath."

He started to laugh and hold her his hand. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

Katherine smiled and takes his hand and shakes it a little. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine Pierce. But it's still not enough to make me get in your car" She stayed silent for a while looking down before to lift her gaze to him. "But, if you want to you can still walk with me to my home. And don't worry I can walk."

Elijah smiled widely and tried to hide it by passing his hand on his face. "Sure! Where do you live?" He looked rapidly toward the bar before to look back at her.

Katherine laughed quietly when she saw his smile. "It's not far, just follow me." She pointed on the direction and started to walk.

He followed her, walking next to her his hands resting on his trousers' pocket. "So, Miss Pierce, what are you doing here?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm a new layer; I arrived in Los Angeles 5 months ago, now. What about you Mister Mikaelson?" She answered, mocking him.

He smiled lightly, looking at his feet. "I'm working in my family's company."

Katherine frowns. "It doesn't seem to make you happy, don't you like your family?" she asked kinda worried.

Elijah laughed shortly. "Let's just say my family is kind of dysfunctional." He smiled at her with a comfortable smile. "But it's ok."

She smiled a bit at him before to nodded quietly. Something about this man just seems broken, but what? She pointed at the entrance of a big apartment. "I live just here."

Elijah looked at the building and let out a sound of approval. "That seems nice." He stopped in front of the entrance

Katherine stopped too to face him. "Please, I'm sure you live in one of these huge houses like celebrity!" She laughed.

Elijah laughed with her, and rests his back against one of the pillar in front of the apartment. "We can say that, yes." His gaze slowly goes to the top of his body the bottom, he had never really looked at her body before, she was insanely hot. All her clothes were making her curves even more perfect, her long dark and curly hair was making her face abnormally mysterious, it was breath taking. Elijah suddenly coughs to make an end at this fascination. "Is your hips ok?"

Katherine looked down at her hips in surprise, she had almost forgotten it. "Oh yeah, I will probably just have a bruise." She smiled at him in reassurance.

Elijah nodded once and straightens himself. "Ok then, I'm going to let you here." He smiled lightly back at her. Of course he did not want to let her, he wanted everything except that.

Katherine nodded looking down. Of course, he was just a charming man trying to be polite, nothing to do about her; it could have been any other girl. What she felt must have been only for her, he probably did not felt the same. "Then good night Mister Mikaelson."

Elijah came closer to her and carefully grabbed her safe hips with his hand; he sweetly kissed her right temple and whispered. "I felt it too… when we looked at each other for the first time. This connection, I felt it." He took a step back and stares right into her eyes. "Good night Miss Pierce." He directly started to walk back to the bar not letting her the time to answer.

He just let a burning Katherine Pierce in front of her home.

Thank you so much for reading this story !

Reviews are loved !


	2. It's hot in the office

Katherine was sat at her office, doing some research about the Mikaelson family. It's been two long weeks now since the last and the first time she saw Elijah, and she wanted to see him again so badly. She had gone in the bar where they met almost every night, and he was never there, she started to think that she invented him and she was becoming crazy. Her boss suddenly knocked at her office's door and walked in with a bunch of fills under his arms, he stayed up in front of Katherine's office. "There is someone who asked to have _you_ as lawyer."

Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprised, and her boss seemed to be as surprised as her, she gabbled. "Me? I mean, why me? I'm just a new lawyer."

Her boss raised his shoulder in sign of none-knowing. "I have no idea, you will ask him yourself. But I'm counting on you Katherine, this is a big familial company so a very important client. You have to honor this law firm."

Katherine nodded once and answered seriously. "Sure, Mister Donovan. I will do my best."

He smiled softly in sight of encouragement. "Well the director of the company is waiting for you in the waiting room, good luck Miss Pierce." He lived her office and closed the door behind him.

Katherine took her breath and stood up; she put her hair right, smoothed her skirt and closed her jacket. She walked toward the door and waited few seconds before to open it, she quickly looked around the room, looking for her potential client, until she saw him. He was sited in one of the big armchair; he was still wearing a suit which made him look even sexier. She shook her head to change her mind.

Elijah stood up when he saw Katherine opened the door, the female suit just looked so freacking hot on her, this shouldn't be allowed to exist. He walked toward her and gave her a sweet smile. "Hello Miss Pierce."

Katherine looked up at him, speechless for seconds which seems like eternity before to get the control of her actions again. She smiled back at him but very professionally. "Mister Mikaelson, please come in and have a sit." She showed him a chair with her hand and let him pass. She closed the door behind him before to walk toward her sit behind her desk. But she got her left hips grabbed by a strong arm and got her back pushed against a hard chest. Her breath stopped and her heart started to beat faster without being able to control it. He passed a strand of her hair behind her ear to whisper. "I was hoping for a little bit more than that… Like a kiss on the cheek." While he was whispering his hand were going up and down on her arms in a slow stroke. Seeing that Katherine weren't moving or saying anything. He slowly unwrapped his arm to let her go.

She turned around to face him, staying silence. She actually didn't know what to say or what to do, she just decided to let her desire do what he wanted to do and suddenly came closer to him, she grabbed the behind of his neck and pulled herself against him, pressing her breast against his chest, she brought her mouth next to his lips and passed her lips to the corner of his mouth to his ear, letting a hot chug on his cheek. She whispered pronouncing every syllable carefully. "If I start…" she made a pause in her sentence to pass her hand on his chest over his skirt, starting at the base of his neck and going down, stopping her hand on his waistband. She rested her hand here and continued. "I can't stop…" She stopped to move, waiting for him to do something.

Elijah passed his hand on her lower back, and with his other grabbed her hand who were resting on the bottom of his abs, he crossed their fingers together and squeezed her hand lightly before to let his head go down on her neck and kissed her neck gently before to let a bit his tongue came out and licked very lightly a small space on her neck, enjoying the fact that Katherine was shivering of pleasure between his arms. His head slowly went up to bring his mouth close to her ear and started to nibble her earlobe before to whisper. "Then we shouldn't start… at least not _now_." He accented his last words before to gently pushed her away, in a safe distance.

Katherine was breathless when he let her go, she closed her eyes before to walk to her sit and sat, she fake looking at her computer to change her mind.

Elijah sat at the opposite side of the desk, in front of her with a light smirk. "So, Miss Pierce, my company needs a new lawyer."

She looked up at him with a serious look, she crossed her hand together. "Well, could you please tell me what is your company exactly and what can I do for it?"

Elijah smiled at her serious look, she was so cute. "My father has created the company but few months ago, the company started to fall down and at this moment he gave me the company. I personally think that I did that so I could blame for from the fall of the company once it would have been over, but anyway. I managed to give a new life at the company, and now it's doing great again. My father still works there but I'm now the one who direct things. And I need you because our last lawyer was link to my father and I don't like that, so why not a lawyer who is link to me this time?" He smiled kindly at her.

Katherine listened his words very carefully and nodded, she whispers quickly. "Take it like you want, but your father seems to be a dick." She laughed quietly before to continue with a right tone of voice. "And what make you think that I will be a good lawyer for your company?"

Elijah laughed softly with her, before to came closer to the desk and put his elbows on it. "Because I have made some research and I know that you are the best student of your promotion. I also know that you haven't had a lot of client since you arrived here but you have won every lawsuit you have been in, which makes me think that you are a good lawyer. So do you want to work with me?"

Katherine smiled, she wasn't the only who had made research on the other. "Yes, I accept to work with you."

Elijah smiled back at her. "Great, one day you will have to come to the building of my company but otherwise, I guess you can work in your own office." He looked around her office; there weren't a lot of personal stuff. "Now, we can talk about something else, how is your hips?" He smiled widely at her.

Katherine looked down smiling before to lay more comfortably on her sit. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. You're not coming in the bar where we met anymore, why?"

Elijah smiled at the only though that she missed him during these two weeks; she wanted to see him again so she went to the bar again. "Because I actually don't like this bar, even If you meet incredible people, there are lots of fights, and I thought that you wouldn't be coming there because of that, so I had no reason to go there again." He made a pause before to continue. "This had nothing to do with you."

Katherine nodded. "Well, I went to the bar again and, I admit, this had nothing to do with you. But I think that you're right, we should meet somewhere else." Katherine chosen very carefully her words to make him understand that's he wanted to see him again but not at work.

Elijah made an approval sound and nodded. "Totally, and I would really love to see you in an evening dress."

Katherine laughed softly. "That's not fair, I only see you in suit while you see me in almost every type of outfit!"

Elijah laughed with her. "What do you have against my suits?" He came closer to her. "I want to see you in every type of outfit because I want to know in which one you are the hottest." He winked at her with a smirk.

Katherine shook softly her head with a wide smile. "Ok, I agree but I want to see you in a casual outfit!"

Elijah smiled widely at her answer. "I have no idea when I'll wear that kind of outfit but ok! For the classy dress, I suggest a dinner tomorrow night in a chic restaurant."

Katherine thought for a second, _Tomorrow night, she won't see him until then…_ She guessed she had to do with that. "Ok and for the casual one, I suggest an afternoon where we do nothing except relax ourselves" She smiled when she finished her sentence

Elijah laughed at her suggestion but agreed "It works for me, we will choose the day of our afternoon after our diner. It's a real pleasure to make deal with you Miss Pierce." He rose and started to walk toward the door, being followed by a smiling Katherine. He stopped in front of the door and turned around to face her; he slowly passed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I can't wait for this dinner Miss Pierce."

Katherine grabbed his wrist and smiled softly. "Neither do I Mister Mikaelson." She came closer to him and sweetly kissed his right cheek in the corner of his lips before to suddenly open the door to make him without having the time to answer.

I smiled briefly and walked out of the office. They were both full of hope.

**Thank you so much for reading this story, your reviews make me very happy! **

**I would be very happy to answer to your questions ! :D**

**Reviews are loved **


	3. Face to face, a glass of wine bewteen

Katherine heard her phone vibrated, she walked toward the kitchen's bar where her phone was and checked it, she had a text from Elijah, he was waiting for her downstairs. She looked at herself into the mirror a last time, she pinch lightly her cheeks to make it pinkish. She was wearing a mid-short blue dress, the back was lace and a small gold chain was encircling her hips. She grabbed her handbag and passed her door; she walked toward the elevator and called it. While she was waiting for it to arrive she texted back to Elijah, telling him that she was coming. She went into the elevator and closed her eyes; she was stamping with impatience during what it seems to her hours. When she arrived downstairs she quickly get out of the elevator and walked toward the exit. Elijah was layed against his car, he smiled widely when he saw Katherine arrive, he just seemed so happy to see her. That's one of the thing Katherine liked about spending time with him, she wasn't judged, she hasn't have to worry about how her hair looked like every time she was with him, he seemed to like her anyway.

He straightens himself and directly walked toward her to take her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Katherine hugged him back in surprise, he had obviously missed her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Elijah stroked her back slowly and whispered. "You're beautiful." He pushed himself a bit away and looked into her eyes, smiling. I caressed her right cheek softly before to let take a step back and opened the door for her.

She get into his car; he closed the door after her and quickly walked toward his how door, getting in the car, he started the car and drive toward the restaurant. "I'm a bit surprised that you finally accepted to get into my car." He looked rapidly at her, mocking her.

She laughed and looked back at him. "You seriously could have been a dangerous serial killer and actually you can still be one!"

Elijah laughed loudly and answered. "You're right and I'm not taking to a restaurant but to my lair!"

Katherine punched his arms. "Don't make fun of me!"

Elijah faked a sound of pain, laughing. "Ouch! I have to; you're so cute like that!" He parked the car as they were arrived and get out of the car.

Katherine quickly followed him and came next to him with a bright smile. He passed his hand on her right hip encircling her low back and started to walk toward the restaurant. Katherine looked at the restaurant, her eyes wide opened. "You don't do it half when you invite a girl to the restaurant, don't you?"

He coughed quickly. "Not for the special, one." They walked in the restaurant and a waitress showed them a table to sit. They followed her and sat face to face, they quickly ordered and the dished rapidly came. Elijah brought a piece of beef to his mouth. "I have made a really good choice."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, without understanding. "About what? Your food?"

Elijah laughed loudly at her answer. "No, even if this is really good, I'm talking about the restaurant. Invited you here was a really good choice, you're beautiful."

Katherine looked down at her plate, blushing. She whispered really quietly with a half-smile. "Thanks…"

Elijah frowned and stared at her with a worried look. "Does it make you uncomfortable? When I make compliments to you?"

Katherine looked up at him suddenly, and grabbed his hand which was resting on the table. "No! Please, don't worry about that. It's just that I'm not used to compliments."

Elijah's gaze went down to their hands and bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, he turned his hand to take her hand. "You're not use to it? That's kind of a scandal… No man who span your head?" Katherine let escape a small laugh. "Are we having the awkward conversation about exes? Because if we are, I want you to start." She winked playfully at him.

Elijah looked down at his plat before to start. "I had some little story and one real serious relationship." His gaze went up at her when he finished his sentence seriously.

Katherine swallowed lightly. "Can I know more about _her_?" She looked straight in his eyes. "I'll tell you my story after, but I right now I would like to know yours."

Elijah nodded once and grab a piece of beef with his fork and bring it to his mouth, he chewed slowly. He didn't really know if he was trying to win time and get some courage to answer to her question or if he simply wanted to make her wait. She hadn't stopped to stare at him who was making him a bit nervous, he finally swallowed and started with a calm voice. "Her name was Tatia; I met her at meeting organized by my father when he was still directing the company. Brunette with dark eyes, I guess you know what I like." He stopped his sentence to give her a sweet look. "She was… open-handed, genuine and really mysterious, even when you knew her she was still mysterious. And before you ask, after 4 years of relation it ended because of her and I and my family." He grinned. "That's kind of complicate."

Katherine listened at all his words really carefully, when he finished to talk she looked down thinking, his family really seemed to be a problem. She took her breath. "Thank you for telling me all this. I guess it's my time now!" She smiled lightly, she was going to lie to him and even if she hated the idea she had to. "I had some boyfriend in high school and college but nothing really serious and I had one since I'm here. His name was Damon; our relationship was really passionate at the beginning. Actually at the end too but he didn't wanted the same thing as me, so it ended."

Elijah let out a sound of agreement and the breathed in. "So let's talk about something a bit more joyful. Tell me about your family!" He smiled widely at her.

Katherine who was drinking a sip of her drink almost spited it out at his words. She coughed loudly in front of a surprised Elijah. She took her napkin and cleaned her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just…" She coughed one last time and continued with a small voice. "I don't really have a family. My parents died when I was 5, I don't really remember them. I just have an aunt, I lived with her since the day they died and until I went to college. So talking about my family isn't really joyful."

Elijah opened his eyes widely and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Katherine." He looked into her eyes with a compassionate look. His thumb slowly stroked her hand.

Katherine looked down at their hands; he was warming up her hand. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch. She could have stayed like that for hours; she grabbed his hand too to make him understand she liked it. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm fine Elijah, don't worry." She yawned adorably and looked at their plates, they were both empty and she was really tired. She wanted to come back to her home and sleep in his arms.

Elijah tilted his head lightly to the side with a smirk. "Are you tired? We can go if you want."

Katherine nodded once. "Yes please." She get up with him sighed more amused than anything else when he insisted to pay. When they walked outside she shivered, it was cold and there were a lot of wind.

Elijah quickly took off his jacket and put it on her shoulder with a caring smile. Katherine was walking a bit ahead of him when he looked at her bottom back, the loose back of her dress allowed him to see her skins where his jacket was stopping. There was a tattoo just above her butt, he bring his hand toward it and with two fingers caressed it.

Katherine instantly shivered to his touch and turned around to face him. She looked into his hypnotized gaze. "What's going on, Elijah?"

He shook his head quickly before to look at her again. "You have a tattoo."

Katherine turned quickly her head toward her lower back, understanding what he touched. "Oh yes, I made it when I arrived in LA." She gave him a small smile. Why was it meaning so much to him?

He nodded few times. "What does it say?"

"It's a French quote. It says : _Continue de désirer ce que tu as déjà._ It's French, it means: Continue to want what you…"

Elijah continued her sentence. "… What you already have." He smiled kindly at her before to nodded once. "Let's go." He started to walk again toward his car, his hand on her hips.

The drive was quiet, none of them said a word and Katherine almost fall asleep, there were his perfume all over the car and she liked it. When they finally arrived to her home, he opened her door and helped her to get out of the car, she could hardly stand. They walked toward the entrance and he stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "I see you Monday at the building of my company." He kissed quickly her forehead.

She smiled at him her eyes half-opened before took a step toward him, grabbed his tie and bring his lips against her. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently.

Elijah didn't wait a second and kissed her back one of his hand on her hips the other on her cheek; he brushed his lips against hers.

Katherine stopped the kiss slowly and kept her eyes closed; her hands were encircling his neck. When she opened her eyes, she looked straight into his dark eyes and smiled widely at him, she let a last sweet kiss on his lips and gave him his jacket back, before to turn around and walk in the apartment.

Elijah smiled looking at her walking away, when she walked in the elevator and he couldn't see her anymore he finally turned around and get in his car.

**Thank you so much for following this story and for all the reviews, it means so much to me!**

**Sorry it took me a lot of time to write this, I have no time with school, viding and I had no inspiration but I already know what will happen in the next chapter so it should come soon ;)**


	4. Family rimes with trouble

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, sunshine was lighting her bedroom. She was holding the napkin that she took in Elijah's jacket pocket Saturday night; she took a deep breath to smell his perfume that she loved so much. She turned around on the bed and grabbed her phone on the nightstand, she smile widely when she saw that she had a new text from him. "_Good morning princess, I can't wait to see you. Ps: I just found out that one of my napkin were missing, do you know anything about that? Kisses." _ Katherine squeezed her phone and moved inconsistently her legs in happiness before to stop instantly and coughed realizing that she was acting like a teenager; she tried to stay calm while she was answering to his text. "_Good morning! Your texts always make my mornings better! Only two hours left… Ps: I'll keep it until you give me one of your shirt" _She quickly got up and walked into the shower, she allowed herself an intimate moment thinking of him. She went out and quickly put on an outfit for work, letting her long curls flowing on her back and shoulders. One hour later she was in the taxi. Her eyes widely opened when she looked up at the huge building. _Fuck! _His company must be so important; she wasn't feeling good about her lawyer job here now. She swallowed hard before to courageously pass the door, she looked slowly around her, a lot of people all in suit were in phone or looking in their papers and it was only the entrance of_ this._ She saw Elijah away, he was talking to a tall blond girl, and he seemed really serious. He suddenly turned his hand and saw her; he instantly stopped his conversation and started to walk toward quickly with a huge smile on his lips. She timidly smiled back at him.

When he reached her, Elijah quickly grabbed her chin between two fingers and kissed her sweetly.

Katherine kissed him back in surprised, before to pull him a bit away. "Elijah, what are you doing?" She quickly looked around her, hoping nobody has saw them.

Elijah frowned. "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my…" He stopped his sentence and coughed loudly. He was about to call her _his girlfriend_. And he realized that he had no idea what they really were. He slowly put his hand on her arm. "It's ok. Right now, I share a moment with Katherine and later my lawyer Miss Pierce will arrives." He smiled lightly.

Katherine faked to haven't notice what he said, he was apparently as lost as her about what they really were to each other. She nodded and tried to calm her down. "Ok… Well, then I want to do something to Elijah." She smiled and lift up her arms to encircling his neck with her arms and passed her hands through his hair, she brought his head closer to hers, and kissed passionately like she had been dreaming to do it since Saturday night.

He kissed her back as passionately, smiling against her lips. He slowly stroked his nose against hers and kissed her lips one last time, he whispered. "I think it's time for Miss Pierce to shows up."

She nodded smiling too. She pushed herself away from him slowly and took a serious look which gave a smile to Elijah. "So, could you please make me visit the important parts of this incredulous huge building?"

He nodded and showed her the elevator with his hand. "Sure, let's go." They went in the elevator which was full of busy people. They were really closed to each other. Elijah brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "I think you must be aware of that… You will meet my family at the same time."

Katherine gave him a worried look. _WHAT?!_ She didn't know much about his family but they didn't seem really nice. "Elijah, I'm not sure it's the good time for that!"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand to make her feel more comfortable. "It's ok, for today they will only know you as the new lawyer of the company. Don't worry." He smiled kindly, trying to make her feel better.

She squeezed his hand and bit her bottom lips, she was really stressed. When Elijah got out of the elevator she followed him and let go his hand. He looked quickly around looking for someone and then put his hand on her lower back to show her where to go. He young man was talking to a little brunette, and they didn't seem to talk about work. Elijah coughed to call him and the man turned around and faced them. I was tall, a bit less than Elijah but still taller than her. He had messy brown hair and dark playful eyes. Katherine saw his gaze go up and down on her body; a smirk appeared on his lips. He gave up his discussion and came toward them; he suddenly grabbed Katherine's hand a let a sweet kiss on it. "Hello, you must be Miss Pierce our new lawyer, right?" Katherine nodded once and spluttered. "Yes… Yes, it's me." She looked up at Elijah lost, he was giving evil eyes to the man.

Elijah took a hard voice. "Kol. Good morning, I haven't seen you yet, this morning." He grabbed his hand to shake it to force to step away from Katherine with a fake smile on his face.

Kol looked up at Elijah and gave him back a fake smile. "Come on Brother, no need to be ceremonious with me." Kol eyed Katherine, she was exactly what Elijah loved. He was forced to admit it; his brother had really good taste on women. He smiled once again at Katherine. "I'm waiting to see you again Miss Pierce, no if you can excuse me." He winked at Katherine gave a dark smirk to Elijah before to walk away.

Katherine stayed speechless, staring at him while he was walking away. "Is you whole family like that?" She turned her head and looked up at him.

Elijah laughed softly. "Unfortunately, no. It would be easier if they were all like him" He look down at her slowly caressed her back, he kissed her head quickly. "Let's go, the hard part is coming."

They started to walk again in silence until they reached a big office in glasses, two person where talking in. They were older, a man and a woman both blond. Elijah knocked at the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. The two persons turned to face them; they stared at Katherine weirdly which make her feels uncomfortable.

Elijah finally brook the silence and introduce them, pointing at each one of them. "This is Mikael and Ester Mikaelson. Esther directs the artistic part of the company and Mikael helps me at the directive of the company." He came closer to her and whispered. "They are also my parents…"

Katherine swallowed at his last words; she gave her hand to them with a professional smile. "I'm Katherine Pierce, nice to meet you." She shook their hands.

Esther gave Katherine a fake smile and shook back her hand. "You are our new lawyer, right?" She looked at Katherine up and down. "You're young… Do you have any experience in this?" Esther raised her eyebrows.

Elijah directly answered for Katherine. "Yes, she is young but she has also won all of her trial and she is the best graduate of the college she went in."

Mikael rolled his eyes up. "Anyway, if the company has trouble because of her, everything will be on your back, Elijah." He looked up at his son with stern look before to get out of the room, Esther following him.

Katherine and Elijah stayed silence for a while. "I'm sorry." Whispered Elijah. "I should have warned you about how they were."

Katherine shook her head. "It's ok, I got worst!" She smiled smoothing at him. "Don't you have something to show me? Please."

Elijah smiled back at her before to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. They took the elevator again until the reach the top floor; the walked in a huge office, Katherine assumed it was Elijah's office. Once Katherine was in, Elijah closed the door behind them and quickly grabbed Katherine by her hips, bringing her body against his own.

Katherine laughed at his move and wrapped her arms around his neck; she dropped many sweet kisses on his lips, smiling. Enjoying the intimacy of the room where they were.

Elijah kissed her back before to whispered, sorry. "I'm really sorry about my parents… And my brother."

Katherine's finger moved to his mouth, she stroked lightly his lips with her thumb "It's ok Elijah. I just have to prove to your parents that I'm a good lawyer and make understand to your brother that nothing will happen between him and me, since I kind of have someone else."

Elijah stared at her fingers moving on his face, and kissed slowly her thumb. He brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered with a smirk. "You have someone else? And who is that person?"

Katherine started to laugh loudly, letting a lost Elijah. "I'm sorry; I was just waiting for you to ask this question." She stopped to take her breath, trying to control her nervous laugh. "I saw you earlier; you were so embarrassed because you didn't know what we were for each other."

Elijah sighed in relief when he understands why Katherine was laughing. "I didn't wanted to scare you by making things official."

Katherine nodded and step just a bit away from him, keeping her hands on his shoulder and chest. "I'm just going to tell you what I want." She breathed in deeply. "I would want to be with you, but I don't know you enough yet…" She bit her bottom lips lightly. "But I also want you to… _wait for me_."

Elijah kissed her to answer, and then whispered against her lips. "I understand. And no woman can reach your level so I'll be waiting for you as long as it takes."

Katherine nodded smiling, enjoying this innocent moment with him.

Esther had just reached the top floor, she wanted to talk to him about this so-called new talented lawyer, and she didn't a want a girl like that in her company. She passed next to the windows of Elijah's office when she saw this girl and her son, kissing each other. Esther's blood started to boil, that was why he hired her. She needed to stop that, she quickly walked back to the elevator and went to the ground floor where she found her husband. "Mikael!" she called him with a stridently voice.

Mikael turned around and faced his wife. "What's going on? Have you talked to Elijah?"

"No, I haven't! His mouth was already busy!" Esther didn't need to say it, she knew he will understand.

Mikael would have become crazy if he hadn't known his son by heart. "Don't worry. Remember the last girl? It happened in the same way, we just have to snoop in this story and it will end."

Esther bit the inside of her cheek. "Are you sure? I'm afraid it's different this time."

Mikael grabbed his wife's arms. "It's always the same story. Elijah choses his girl like that, she is just another one, it won't last long. We just have to let him the time to have fun _with her_ and it will end just after."

Katherine was walking toward the exit, a huge smile drawn on her lips. She saw her maybe future mother and father in law in the hall; they seemed really hungry which make Katherine frowned. She walked next to them when she heard what they were saying, and they were talking about her. _Just another one_, _Have fun with her. _Katherine's eyes were filling with tears, she almost run toward the exit, how could she have been that stupid?! Outside she took the first taxi which was coming and asked to the driver to bring her to her home. She was fighting against the door when her phone rung, it was Elijah. She refused the call and sent him a text. _You'll receive the papers saying that I won't work in your company tomorrow. Now don't call me, text to me, come to see me, try to reach me and talk to me ever again. Bye._ She turned off her phone and rested her hand against the car's windows.

**Please keep reviewing! Your reviews are the reason why I keep writing, thank you so much for reading!**

**I told you the next chapter will come soon ;) Unfortunately the next won't be that soon, I have to update my other story and I don't know yet what will happen. (If you have some ideas don't hesitate to tell them to me!)**

**Kisses **


	5. An unexpected aid

It has been now two weeks since Elijah saw Katherine for the last time. He had tried everything, calls, texts; he had gone to her apartment and even to her office where her boss told him she had took some holiday. He had no idea what happened, when she had left his office everything was fine and then this text, he didn't know what to think but something was sure is that he was becoming crazy. He needed to see her and to talk to her.

Katherine had just got back her suitcase in her airport when she recognized a familiar face. It's been two weeks since she had left LA to go back at her aunt's home, she had needed a break and she took it, now it was time for her to come back to reality. She tried to pass next to him, acting like she hasn't seen him but he had obviously saw her.

He talked loudly to her "Are you really gonna act like you haven't see me, Miss Pierce?"

Katherine stopped to walk and made a grin as he couldn't see her face, she turned around to face him and fake a smile. "Kol! What are you doing here?"

Kol smirked back at her and took a step toward her. "I'm back from a business trip what about you? It's been a while since the last time you were in LA, two weeks if I'm right."

Katherine frowned at his words and tilted her head. "Yeah, I went to visit my aunt. How do you know that?"

Kol laughed at her question, she was so suspicious. "It's actually very simple. It's been two weeks that my brother doesn't sleep. He has been trying to reach you in every way and now I know that you couldn't answer to his call and text. If you would have want to answer is another question."

Katherine smiled in her head at Kol's words, she shouldn't be happy from this and yet she was, he miss her. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter; I have nothing to do with your brother anymore." She prepared herself to walk away but Kol grabbed her wrist.

He shrugged lightly. "You will have to face him one day or another, you know that right?" A light smirk suddenly appeared on Kol's face. "Take a coffee with me."

Katherine frowned. "What? No, Kol I'm not going to take a coffee with you, I don't even know you."

He smiled widely. "Then you will get to know me while we share this coffee. Come on, I'm not going to let you go anyway, and I need to know what happened with Elijah."

Katherine sighed deeply, she had no choice. "Ok, but after that coffee, you let me go."

Kol laughed at her request. "Yep, promise."

They sat in a bar near the airport and both ordered their drinks. Kol started, he didn't want to directly ask about his brother so he tried to go slow, but he wasn't really talented to do that. "So, you won't work for our company?"

Katherine looked down at her drink, she hated that, the only fact that she had loose a client because of a man makes her feel terrible. She swallowed before to answer. "No, I won't. But not only because of your brother. Some people don't want me in the company."

Kol frowned as he took a sip of his coffee. "Who? I totally want you to work in the company!"

Katherine smiled softly at his answer. "No, not you Kol. I'm talking about your parents."

Kol rolled his eyes up. "It's not you the problem for them. Elijah could have hired anyone they would have hate him or her too. My parents hate the fact that Elijah controls the company and they also hate the fact that he is going great, they were waiting for him to fail."

Katherine was looking down, making circle with her spoon in her coffee, when she suddenly asked quietly. "With how many girls working in the company Elijah has date?"

Kol kept quiet at her question for a while. So that was the problem. Elijah's past. "At least two. If there are more, I don't know them." Kol shrugged, he was telling the truth and for him two wasn't a lot. "Now tell me, what exactly happened. Pretty please."

Katherine sighed. _At least_. There were probably more. "When I was leaving the building, I heard you parents talking about Elijah and me. They obviously knew about _us_" She stayed silence after saying the "us", what the us means was too much. "They said that I was just _another one_ and that Elijah was use to choose _his girls _like that, which means in the company. And they also said that he just wanted to _have fun with me_." Katherine swallowed once again, she memorized all their words. "How long Elijah stayed with these girls?" She finally looked up at Kol.

Kol looked sadly at her, his parents has made so many people unhappy, starting with their own children and now Katherine was just one more of these sad people. "Don't believe them. Don't believe only one of their words. Their gold in life is to ruin other and I'm totally serious saying that. One of the girl name was Tatia, she was…"

Katherine cut him in his sentence. "I know who she is. Elijah told me about her, they stayed 4 years together."

Kol laughed softly. "That's not really polite to cut people in their sentence miss Pierce." He gave her a playful gaze. "Yes, it was a long and serious relationship, so no Elijah doesn't _play with girls_. He is serious, and sometimes way too much for me. And for the record you are not like any other girls for him, I can see it." He smiled softly and drank the last sip of his coffee before to get up. "Do you need me to drive your home?"

Katherine smiled lightly, she was reassured but she needed to talk Elijah. And she had no idea when she will be ready to face him. "No, I'm fine. And thank you for the coffee and the talk." She finally smiled widely at him.

Kol smiled back at her. "It's good to see you smile!" He quickly kissed her cheeks and went in his car.

Kol knocked at Elijah's office and walked in without waiting for an answer, he casually sat on a chair and started to play with one of his ring, staying silent.

Elijah kept his gaze on his paper and asked, signing. "Hello Kol. How was your business trip?"

Kol shrugged. "Oh you know, it's always the same thing, I have met some men and women in suit." He slowly turned his head toward Elijah and added with a smirk. "Oh and I have also met our sweet little new lawyer at the airport."

Elijah suddenly lifted his gaze on Kol. "What? She was leaving?"

Kol laughed quietly at his brother's reaction. "No, she was coming back. She had spent the last weeks with her aunt, without being capable of receiving texts or calls. I took a coffee with her. We talked a lot!"

Elijah was relieved because he knew that she hasn't been ignoring his calls all this time but he was also stressed, they probably had talk about why she was mad at him and even though Elijah knew he hasn't did anything, this was stressing him so much. He sighed before to asked full of hope. "What did you told you?"

Kol smiled softly and hide it by faked coughing. Elijah had feeling for her, it was so obvious. "She had heard our parents talking about your past, especially about your love past. In their discussion it seemed like she was only one more with who you were playing."

Elijah's blood started to boiled, he closed his fits in anger. "Thank you, Kol. Sincerely." He quickly get up and grabbed his phone and his jacket before to walked out.

Kol quickly said before Elijah walked away. "You need to talk to all of them. Not only her and not only them."

Elijah nodded and smiled softly at his brother before to walk quickly toward the elevator. He was quickly searching for his parents, when he found his father. He suddenly grabbed him by his jacket suit and pushed him against the wall. "Don't ever go near Katherine. Don't talk to her. Take care of your own fucking business, you'll have all the time you need for that now, you are fired. And it's the same for mother." He finally let him go and walked away without letting him the time to answer.

Finally at her home, Katherine took a shower and ate some snack before to crash herself on the couch in pajama, watching some reality-show. She heard someone knocked at her, she quickly at got up and looked to see who at was through the eyelet. Her breath stopped, Kol hasn't waste a minute to go tell to Elijah that she was back. She closed her eyes and laid herself against the wall next to the door, she slide to the floor and crossed her legs, staying silence.

Elijah heard her sit on the floor and slowly whispered enough loudly that she could hear me. "Katherine opens the door. Kol told me what happened, we need to talk. I need to tell you myself what past is."

Katherine swallowed, she couldn't escape him. "I can't talk now Elijah. Please go."

Elijah shook his head. "I won't go Katherine. I… Don't believe them, please. Don't believe what they said." He sighed against the door.

Katherine kept her eyes closed and slyly asked him. "With how many girls in your company have you slept with?"

Elijah frowned tightly. "What? Katherine this has no point, just…"

Katherine cut his sentence, repeating more loudly. "With how many girls in your company have you slept with?!"

"Four! I've slept with four girls in the company!" He quickly answered to her, letting the pressure come out. He didn't let her the time to add something and continued. "There is Tatia; you know my relationship with her. There is Celest, it was ages ago, and it didn't last long. There is Elena, just a one-night-stand. And finally there is Hayley, it was seriously a mistake. But fuck Katherine! You're not like any of these girls!"

Katherine yelled back at him, her voice was broken. "Oh really? That's not what you parents think! Do you hire all the girl you sleep with?!"

Elijah shivered when he heard Katherine's voice. He answered really calmly. "No. Of course not. You know what, don't work in the company. I want Katherine more than Miss Pierce, the lawyer."

Katherine didn't answer and hide her face between her kneels, shivering and sobbing.

Elijah sighed desperately. "Katherine please, just opened the door."

Katherine lifted her arm and slowly turned the lock, staying scrolled on the floor.

Elijah quietly opened the door and walking in; he looked down at Katherine and sighed sadly. He kneeled next to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her; he carried her toward the couch which was in the same room. He sat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around them.

Katherine was still sobbing and grabbed Elijah's jacket, squeezing it, trying to calm herself down.

Elijah slowly rocked her and stroked her hair, whispering. "Shh, it's ok… calm down."

Katherine swallowed without being capable to stop her shivers. "It's just a lot of pressure."

He nodded many times slowly. "I know…" He allowed himself to kiss her forehead.

After a while Katherine calmed down and kept staring at his shirt, without wanting to face his gaze. She firmly said. "Take me to your home; I need to see where you live."

Elijah frowned at her request and looked down at her "What? Now?"

Katherine nodded and finally looked up at him. "Yes, now."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Ok, then." He helped her to get up and get up with her. "But, it's late Katherine. Do you want to sleep there?" He bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. "Yes, why not. Just let me take some stuff."

Elijah nodded once and watched Katherine walked to her room and closed the door behind her. He started to look at some picture which were on the television console. There were one with a middle-age woman, she might be her aunt, and some picture shows Katherine with friends. Elijah focused his gaze on two pictures, there was a picture showing a little girl with two people, it was probably Katherine and her parents, Elijah sighed at this though. The other picture shows Katherine with a dark-haired man, he was really dark, it was in contrast with his really light blue eyes, and they actually seemed really close. He put the picture back at his place when Katherine came out from her room, a bag in her right hand. "Ready?"

She nodded once and walked toward the door. "Yes." She was still wearing her pajama. Once they get in the car, Elijah grabbed a blanket in the trunk and covered Katherine legs with it. She smiled softly at his move and laid her head against the window during the drive, none of them talked. Katherine quickly opened her door when they arrived; she stayed speechless in front of Elijah's house. "I knew you were rich, but not that much."

Elijah coughed and grabbed Katherine's bag, walking toward the door. He opened it and let Katherine step in before to follow her and closed the door. He let her bag in the entrance and asked hesitant "Do you want to visit?"

Katherine tuned and faced him. "No, I'm actually tired Elijah. Can I sleep and you will show me tomorrow?"

Elijah nodded smiling. "Sure. Hum… Where do you want to sleep? There are many bedrooms here…"

Katherine shook her head slowly and came closer to him. "I can sleep in the same bed as you."

Elijah's gaze went to her lips and bit his at the same time. He turned suddenly his head looking away as he took a deep breath, he grabbed her bag again and lightly stroke her arms going down to her hand as he passed next to her. "Ok, then followed me." He walked toward his room as Katherine was following him; he put her bag on a chair. He pointed at a door at the extremity of the room. "The bathroom is here if you want to change yourself." He put his hand in his trousers' pocket, ill at ease.

Katherine looked closely at his bedroom and sat on the right side of the bed. "I'm already in pyjama." She smiled sweetly at him, trying to make him feel more comfortable seeing how stressed he was.

Elijah closed his eyes and took off his jacket. "Ok, then I'm going." He walked in the bathroom and closed half the door.

Katherine took off her shoes and lay in the bed under the blanket. Elijah's room was so clean, everything was orderly, she looked at the picture on his nightstand, there were Elijah with Kol and another blond girl she didn't know.

When Elijah came back in the room, he saw Katherine looking at the frame. He came quietly next to her on the bed. "It's my sister, Rebekah." He left a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She kept quiet for seconds and finally said. "That's what I don't like. I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know that you had a sister." She looked few seconds more at the picture before to put it back on the nightstand.

Elijah sighed softly, she was right. "But you are here to go to know me right?" He passed the back of his hand on her lower arms.

She nodded and turned toward him, finally facing his naked chest. He was only wearing a trouser of pajama. She swallowed softly and laid her head in the pillow. "Yes, yesterday I will."

Elijah joined her under the blanket and turned off the light. They kept looking at each other for a while, during few seconds Elijah could have sworn he has felt the same thing than when they met. He slid a strand of her hair behind her ear and finally closed his eyes.

Katherine looked at his peaceful face, smiling. She rolled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Elijah didn't waist a second and wrap his arms around her. They both fall asleep while Elijah was slowly caressing Katherine's hair.

**Thank you for your reviews, it truly means a lot to me!**

**I really really wanted to write some Koltherine friendship, and I'm pretty sure that I'll write more of it along this story! I hope you like it too ^-^**

**The next chapter will introduces a new character, gues who ;)**

**Thank you for telling me what you wanted to read! You guys are awesome! Please continue like that!**

**Love you **


	6. A single morning

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, her nose was rubbing against Elijah's chest, she lifted up her head and looked at him, he was still asleep. The room was in the total dark, she turned her head to look at the clock, it was 3 a.m. She was thirty and she needed to drink something, she gently pushed away Elijah's arm which was encircling hers. She got up and walked to the kitchen in the dark until she reached the fridge where she allowed herself to turn on a small light. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water; she drank a sip when she heard laughs coming from the outside of the house. She frowned as someone was opening the door of the house, she thought Elijah lives alone. A dark blond man entered accompanied by a blond girl who was obviously drunk. Katherine stayed motionless in front of them.

The man looked at her up and down with an undisguised smirk of appreciation. "Want to join us?"

The blond girl started to giggle almost choking. "Stooop!"

"Klaus!" The three turned to looked at Elijah who was standing in the entrance of the corridor, he took some step toward Katherine and gave her a soothing look.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and passed next to them giving to Katherine a seductive look, him and the girl both disappeared away in the corridor.

Katherine drank a sip of the bottle once again before to put it back in the fridge. "Who is that?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "My brother." He gave her his hand. "Come on, go back to bed."

Katherine grabbed Elijah's hand and smiled as she felt the warmth of his hand; she lightly squeezed it and turned off the light before to follow him back to his bedroom. They laid under the blanket, Katherine's back against Elijah's chest, his arm encircling her, their fingers crossed together. Katherine whispered quietly. "Talk to me about your siblings."

Elijah nodded and breathed in before to answer. "I'm the oldest, after me come Klaus, Rebekah and then Kol. Rebekah left for Australia one year ago, we are really close, and you can always count on her. Kol as the younger is kind of childish but he really cares. And finally Klaus, my parents describe him as _the black sheep_ of the family; he doesn't want to obey them in anyway even if he could find advantages in doing what they want." Elijah stayed just few second silent. "I had a big brother named Finn, he died 3 years ago."

Katherine straddled at the end of his sentence. "I'm sorry."

Elijah brought their laced hands to his face and gently kissed her hand. "It's ok. Sleep now."

Katherine nodded once and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

OooOooO

Katherine woke up hours later, a sunshine was lightening the room, she turned around, stretching her arms. Elijah wasn't here, she stood up and walked in the bathroom to see if he was there but the bathroom was empty, and Elijah's phone was on the nightstand, he was obviously still in the house, she opened his dressing room and allowed herself to take one of his sweat which was way too large for her, she put it on and started to look for him. She had almost opened all the door of the ground floor, when the blond girl from yesterday night came out of one of the last doors she hasn't opened. Katherine felt lucky to hasn't opened it.

The blond girl was caring her high heels in her head, dressed like yesterday night. "If you are looking for Elijah, he is upstairs in his office. I saw him earlier."

Katherine nodded and smiled at her in thankfulness. "Thank you, hum…" Katherine stopped her sentence when she realized she didn't know the name of the girl.

The girl smiled back at her softly. "Caroline. And you're welcome." She turned around and walked toward the door.

Katherine looked at her as she was walking away. Katherine quickly climbed the stairs and saw a door half-opened on the hallway. She gently pushed it and saw Elijah on his phone, tapping on his laptop. _Who the hell work on Sunday morning?_ She shook her head and stepped in the room.

Elijah looked up at her and smiled widely, he made a sign with his hand to tell her to come closer.

Katherine walked quietly barefoot on the floor; she sat on Elijah's lap, her head resting on his shoulder she looked up at him, trying to hide her smile.

Elijah finally hung off and put the phone back on his desk. He looked down at Katherine and let a small kiss on her forehead, whispering. "Good morning princess. Or should I say baby, because you're more looking like one right now."

Katherine hit his chest gently, pouting. "Don't be mean in the morning!"

Elijah laughed and put his finger on her nose. "I'm kidding. You're beautiful as always. Princess…" He said to her very seriously looking straight into her chocolate eyes.

Katherine slid her hand behind his neck and slowly brought her face closer to his, until their mouths finally met and she brushed her lips against his, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. She pulled away few seconds later, smiling. "It's the first time I see you in a Tee-shirt, it has that effect on me." She laughed softly.

Elijah laughed with her. "I'll wear one every day for you. The same if I have too." He kept laughing as his hands were running up and down on Katherine's naked legs.

Katherine laid her head back on his shoulder, still smiling. "You can continue to work; I'll just stay here making no noise." She brushed her nose against his neck, breathing his perfume.

Elijah shook his head. "No, I have to take a shower. By the way, how did you find me?"

Katherine kissed softly his neck. "Caroline told me where you were."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry about yesterday night. Caroline actually comes very often at the house but she doesn't stay long, she is already gone, right?"

Katherine straightened and crossed her arms around his neck. "Yes, she seems nice."

"She is. She is also very smart contrary at what it looked like yesterday night. She is college she wants to be doctor if I'm right." He slowly stroked Katherine cheek as his gaze was fixed on Katherine's lips.

Katherine nodded, laying her cheek on Elijah's hand. "Let's take your shower; there is something I want you to do after." She smiled playfully at him and suddenly stood up, taking his hand as she started to walk toward the hallway.

Elijah smiled and followed her, before to carry her in his arms bringing under into his room under Katherine's whines. He finally sat her on his bed. "You are barefoot and I don't want you to get sick so don't walk on tiles." He kissed her cheeks as she grinned before to walk in the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Katherine brought the blanket over her and grabbed the picture that was on the nightstand. She stared at it for seconds before to smirk as she had an idea. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of herself, smiling. Then she really quickly run toward Elijah's office and printed the picture then she took a pencil and wrote a note on the back of the picture before to come back in the room as quickly. She hid the picture behind the one of Elijah and his sibling. She laid back in the bed; 2 minutes later Elijah was coming out of the bathroom only a towel wrapped around his hips. Katherine bit her lower lip at this erotic vision.

Elijah laughed softly, drying his hair with another towel. "You like what you see?"

Katherine grinned and opened her arms, still lay in the bed. "Come, please."

Elijah thrown the other towel on a chair and came upside Katherine, his hands on each side of her shoulders. "What?"

Katherine brought him closer to her and started to kiss him slowly before to deepen the kiss, their tongues touching for the very first time. Her hand slid on his sinewy back as the other was passing through his hair.

Elijah kissed her back instantly, he let escape quiet groan for answer at her assault, he laid on top of her, taking support on his elbows and forearms. He whispered against her lips. "I've been dreaming of this…" He pecked few times Katherine's lips; brushing his nose against hers.

Katherine laughed softly. "Why do I always look like an animal when I kiss you while you are just so sweet?" Her hand caressed Elijah's chest with care.

Elijah smiled at her touch and her words. "I can kiss you like an animal too." He lightly started to nibble her lower lip.

Katherine smiled back at him and pushed the blanket down with her feet, she crossed her legs around his hips, forcing him to come closer to her body. "Show me."

Elijah's head slowly slide down to her neck and he kissed her neck in a mix of nibbling and licking while his hands were running on her body, pulling her shirt a bit on the side so he could more easily stroked the soft skin of her hips and belly.

Katherine moaned under the feeling of ecstasy that Elijah's lips were making her feel. She roughly pulled his hair in pleasure and whispered breathless. "Ok, I didn't say anything. You are a freaking animal!" They both laughed together as Elijah came up and kiss her lips again softly.

When they both heard someone knocked at Elijah's bedroom door, Elijah groaned quietly. "I'm going to kill him…" He rapidly stood up and pulled the blanket back on Katherine body, he did up his towel and opened the door to find Klaus eating a red apple with a smirk.

Klaus was actually very proud of him, annoying his brother like this was something he particularly enjoys. "Am I interrupting something?"

Elijah rolled his eyes up and answered slyly. "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus laid on the frame of the door. "Father just called me, he seemed really angry against you and a certain brunette. I guess he was talking about the girl who is in your bed right now." Klaus winked at Katherine, he was able to see her looking under Elijah arm. "Anyway, I have no idea what you actually did but… Please, continue like that! I love to see him become mad especially when it's not because of me!" Klaus laughed softly and gently hit Elijah's shoulder. "I let you, you seem busy." He smiled and walked away.

Elijah sighed deeply and closed the door, he was now forced to tell Katherine what happened with his father and he was kind of afraid of her reaction especially now, their _relationship_ wasn't really stable. He came back near the bed and sat on it, passing his hand on his face.

Katherine straightened in the bed and crossed her hands on Elijah's shoulder resting her head on it, she whispered with care. "What happened? I won't judge you Elijah, after what Kol told me I think I kind of know how your parents are. So no matter what happened, I'll support you. I just want to know."

Elijah looked down at her with a soft surprised smile on his face before to pulled her into a tight hug. "I fired them, my parents. I needed to, all they have ever done is bringing me down and I've always deal with it but when I learned that it was because of them that you _left_ me… I can't let them have any influence on my life anymore."

Katherine nodded, hugging him back. "I understand. Even if I don't like the fact that I'm a problem for your family." She stood up, letting Elijah idly. "Lay on your belly on the bed, please. Let's make you feel better." She smiled playfully at him before to scampered toward the bathroom as Elijah took position on the bed. She rapidly came back with a small bottle of oil in her hand. She straddled Elijah's back and spread some oil on his back. She smoothly started to massage his back, her hand running from the base of his neck to his lower back. "Is that good?"

Elijah closed his eyes, smiling. "It can't be better."

Katherine smirked and came closer to his ear and murmured. "I bet I can make it better…" She straightened and rapidly took off her shirt, then pressed her chest against his back.

Elijah laughed softly, feeling her breast against him. "Ok, THAT is heaven. Even if the only thing I want to do right now is to turn around."

Katherine laughed with him. "You'll." She quickly stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She said loudly. "Go ahead turn around. I'm going to take a shower now."

Elijah turned around to see Katherine; back naked closed the door of the bathroom. He smiled and put a suit on before to go the kitchen to do some coffee.

When Katherine walked in the kitchen to find Elijah she was wearing a short in cotton and a dark blue top, still barefoot. She looked at Elijah surprised. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Elijah frowned, seeing the look she was giving to him. "What? A suit. I always wear a suit."

Katherine agitated her hand, almost yelling. "Yes, that's the problem! I want to see in a casual outfit! Remember our deal?! So go back to your dressing your."

Elijah shook his head, laughing. "Ok, mum." He went back to his dressing room then laid on the frame of the door. "Show me what to wear." He said to Katherine who just joined in the room as he was taking of his tie.

Katherine smiled widely as she was allowed to snooped in his clothes, she mumbled. "If only it could be woman's clothes." She threw at him a jean and a loose pullover in wool. "Here, put that on." She kissed him softly before to go back to the kitchen.

Elijah joined her two minutes later. "Is that ok for you?" He spread his arms, turning around.

Katherine smiled widely. "That's perfect!" She handed him his cup of coffee and then sat on the couch.

Elijah sat behind her, and encircled her hips with his left arm, holding his cup with the other. He asked carefully. "I saw a picture at your home. It was you and a dark haired man with light blue eyes, you both seemed really close and… I just wanted to know who he was."

Katherine felt a knot in her stomach as she heard Elijah mentioning him, but she tried to hide it. "You are a little snoop." She laughed softly before to drink a sip of her coffee, swallowing hard. "I told you I had one boyfriend in L.A. Well, it's him."

Elijah nodded once, frowning. "Why do you keep a picture of him?"

Katherine looked up at him. "Don't you have any photo of Tatia?" Bringing his ex-girlfriends in the conversation was the best way for her to stop talking about her own ex-boyfriends.

Elijah seemed to think for a minute. "I think I still have one. But it's not frame in my living room. And…"

Katherine instantly cut his sentence. "Can I see it? The picture?" She straightened to face Elijah, with a very serious look.

Elijah blinked twice, lost. "Why do you want to see it? I mean it's picture of her, if you want to see the picture, right? Why do you want to see her?"

Katherine kept staring at him without a move. "Please. Elijah." She slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Elijah sighed deeply without trying to hide his reluctance. He drank his cup of coffee in one sip then stoop up, forcing her to get up and to follow him. He brought her to a room upstairs.

Katherine's eyes ran in the room, worried. Everything in the room was covered of black sheet. She looked at Elijah who was opening a big dark safe. Katherine sat on the parquet, her legs crossed, looking into the safe. Elijah handed her a small picture. Katherine looked thoroughly at the picture. Elijah was wearing a suit, next to a small brunette, his arms was wrapped around her hips. They were both smiling widely; Katherine saw a light of innocence in the girl's smile and an enormous amount of love in her eyes. Katherine bit her lower lips, they both seemed really happy.

Elijah saw the look on her face and came closer to her, bringing her into a hug, he murmured. "It's over, Katherine." He took the picture away from her, and torn it up, looking right into Katherine's eyes.

Katherine mumbled, looking down. "What can ruin happiness like this one?"

Elijah whispered. "My family…" He put his finger under Katherine's chin and lifted it up. He continued, speaking clearly. "That's why; I won't let them come between you and me."

Katherine nodded once, swallowing. "I hope." She stood up and quickly looked around. "What's this room? A serial-killer could totally bring me here."

Elijah stood up next to her, laughing. "It used to be Klaus' paint shop." Elijah bent over to grab the pieces of picture which were on the floor then took Katherine's hand and went back downstairs. He threw the piece in the dustbin. They both sat back the couch, Elijah's head resting on Katherine's lap; she was playing with his hair. She bent to kiss him softly.

They both turned their heads toward the door when they heard a car parking loudly, then they heard some sound of heels walking hardly toward the door, someone inserted a key in the lock, swearing. Katherine looked down at Elijah, asking. "Klaus? Or is there another person who lives here?"

Elijah shook his head frowning as he straightened. "Klaus doesn't wear high heels. No one else lives here but if I count the number of persons who have the key of this house, I'm afraid it might be my mother." He stood up, followed by Katherine a second later.

Esther finally managed to open the door in anger. She took a step in the house and smashed the door behind her, looking at Elijah angrily. She lost control when she saw Katherine hide behind Elijah's body.

**First of all I'm sorry about all the grammar mistake I've done, this chapter was particularly hard for me to write but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Thank you for your reviews, and for the one who tweet me ^-^**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**The next chapter will come later, I'm will leave my house for holidays soon so I probably won't be able to write and I also promised to myself that I will write my other story, so please be patient!**

**Love you all **


	7. Help & time are needed

Katherine took a step to the side to face Esther, she grabbed Elijah's wrist and nervously squeezed it. She wasn't scared of Esther, she was afraid of the influence she has on Elijah. She knew that Elijah's family meant a lot for him and even if had fired them "for her"; he could have remorse and doubts.

Elijah took Katherine's hand to reassure her but he kept his mad gaze on Esther. "What are you doing here, mother?"

Esther closed her fist in anger and furiously took few steps toward Katherine, pointing at her, ignoring her son's question. "You. You fucking little whore, you better stay away from my son and my family."

Elijah let go Katherine's hand and took a step ahead her. He stopped his mother from coming near Katherine; he said more loudly to make sure his mother doesn't ignore him this time. "You don't talk to her like that!"

Esther's face suddenly changed and she looked up at her son, grabbing his hands tenderly like a mother would do with her son, she said with a calm voice. "Elijah, I just want your happiness." She slid her hand on Elijah cheek and continued quietly with a warm voice. "She is trying to push your family away from you. Don't let her do more damage than she has already done. Trust me Elijah, it has already happened before and you made a mistake by not listening us, your family." She smiled softly.

Katherine stayed behind Elijah, waiting for him to do something, to say something, to answer to his mother. But he didn't move a muscles, he didn't say a word. Katherine bit her tongue so hard that tears started to fill her eyes. His mother was winning. She closed her eyes, thinking about what it really implies, no more Elijah and her. Katherine took first a small take back, covering her mouth with her hand. Before to turned around and almost ran toward the hallway. She looked for a room to hide. But where? It was his house, he will obviously find her. But she needed time to calm down; she opened a door at the end of the hallway, and closed it behind her. She sighed deeply when she saw she was in Klaus' bedroom, she turned around to walk out but Klaus' voice stopped her.

"Did you finally decide to come join us? It's too bad Caroline is already gone. But it's not a problem for me." He said with a smirk, walking out of his dressing room.

Katherine rolled her eyes up and passed the back of her hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. "No, thank you." She answered, trying to control her breaking voice, she took the handle ready to open it but again once Klaus stopped her.

He didn't force her to turn around but just pushed her hand away from the handle. "My mother is winning, right?"

Katherine lifted up her head and turned to face him courageously. Klaus knows Esther, and he hates her. He knows what her weak spot is, he could help her. "What should I do?"

Klaus' smirk got larger at Katherine's question; he walked to his bed and sat casually on it. "Do you really to start a war with my mother, she is a furious adversary." He laughed softly and took his phone on the bed before to thrown it at Katherine. "I would gladly tell you to push her and then sleep with Elijah, I'm sure you will get what you want by doing that but I'm not sure you like my method." He stopped and point at his phone in Katherine's hand. "Call my sister. I can't help you, she will."

Katherine didn't take Klaus' speech seriously until he mentioned his sister. She knew that Elijah and her were close. "Isn't she in Australia? I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"You want him or not?!"

Katherine straddled at Klaus' question. The answer was obvious but was she ready to fight against his family. She nodded once, looking at the phone. "Can I call her, here?"

"I was hoping for a more enthusiastic answer, but it's enough. Go ahead." He walked out of his room, letting Katherine alone with his phone in the silence of the room.

She sat on the bed and looked around the room, not sure of what she should do. She turned on Klaus' phone; she was surprise when she saw a picture of Caroline as his wallpaper. Their relationship might be really twisted but she was definitely not the right person to judge.

She looked in the contact for Rebekah's number and when she finally found it, she got surprised of what she looked like. A gorgeous blond woman, with blue eyes. She doesn't look at all like Elijah. Katherine pressed the green button and brought the phone next to her ear, waiting for Rebekah to answer.

"Yes, Klaus?" A small sleepy voice answer.

"No. Hum… My name is Katherine…"

"Like the Katherine who left Elijah without giving him any reasons?" Her voice got stronger and was full of reproaches

Katherine swallowed. She had no idea that Rebekah was aware of who she was. "Yes, it's me. And know that we talked and everything is good now. At least it was good 5 minutes ago…"

"Why are you calling me? I don't understand."

Katherine bit her lower lips, how could she explain that? "Klaus told me to call you; he said you could help me." Katherine shook her head, that definitely wasn't what Rebekah needed to know. "Your mother is here and… I don't know what to do." Katherine didn't wanted to explain what happened, say it out loud was kind of embarrassing

Rebekah hummed. "I see." Rebekah stayed silence for a minute. "Leave him alone."

Katherine gasped. Even Elijah's sister doesn't want to them to be together.

But Rebekah continued. "Just today. Tell him exactly what _you feel about him_ and then leave him. He needs to think."

Katherine shut her eyes; she just had to hope that Rebekah knows what she was doing. "Ok, I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think. Good bye.

"Good bye." Katherine hung out and put the phone back on the bed. Now she needed to face Elijah and it wasn't the easiest thing to do. She rapidly went to Elijah's room and put her stuff back in her bag, she wanted to get out of the room before Elijah comes back.

She was almost done when he walked in. She closed her bag and took it, taking a deep breath. She faced Elijah and frowned when she saw the expression on his face. He seemed broken.

Elijah just looked at her, speechless. He sat on his bad, and just kept looking at her.

Katherine came in front of him and let a small kiss on his forehead, cupping his face. "I'll text you." Her hands slid on his cheek in a soft stroke. She walked out of this room, quietly. She hated letting him like that, she wanted to take him in her arms and begged him to stay with her. But she couldn't. His choice must be make alone.

She crossed her fingers, hoping that she won't see Esther and passed the door in silence. She walked a bit away from the house before to call a taxi.

0o0o0o0o

Once she was arrived at her apartment, she looked at her phone during many minutes. She should what Rebekah told her to do. But she wasn't ready to tell him what she feels for him. It was too early and she didn't want to scare him. But if she doesn't do it, she will lose him. Esther has a big step ahead of her on that point.

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes tightly. Before to courageously send him _the_ text.

_0o0o0oo_

Elijah was still sat on his bead, his head laid on his pillow when he heard his phone vibrate. A text from _his_ _princess, _he hoped. He took his phone and opened the text, without knowing what he should expect. "_Look __**in**__ the frame on your nightstand._" Elijah kept his phone in his hand, he straightened to reach the frame, frowning. He opened the frame to find a picture of Katherine behind the one of his siblings. Elijah smiled when he saw the picture, he stroked her face on the photo, and she seemed really happy, so peaceful. He was ready to answer to Katherine when he saw the behind of the picture, Katherine had left a note. Elijah stayed motionless when he read that message. He suddenly ran toward his dressing room to grab a coat and quickly put it on before to run toward his car.

0o0o0o0

"_Thank you for being who you are, for making feel that way. I love you…"_

_-Your princess, Katherine._

**So what do you think?! ;)**

**I know it's cruel from me to let you here! But the next chapter will come soon and promise you, you're going to LOVE LOVE it! :D**

**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot!**

**Love **


	8. Hide to protect isn't the solution

Katherine was checking nervously at her phone waiting for an answer from Elijah, he still hadn't answer to his text. Maybe he was working and he hasn't seen it yet, or maybe he read that note and got scared. Katherine bit her lower lips, stressed. Someone knocked at the door; she got up and opened the door, to Elijah. He was holding the picture in his right hand, looking at Katherine hypnotized.

He suddenly walked in and pushed Katherine against the wall next to the door, bringing his lips against hers. He closed the door with his feet, before to direct her toward the couch as they were kissing.

Katherine kissed him back without wasting a second of the intense kiss. Katherine tried to whisper against his lips. "Elijah, I…"

Elijah stopped her in the sentence by kissing her again. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped it around his hips as he carried her toward her bedroom, pushing the door violently with his foot. He laid her on the bed, and came above her rapidly. His head slid on her neck as his hands grabbed hers, holding them above her head, their fingers laced together. He wasn't able to speak, to say a correct sentence. Right now he just had the unsustainable need to kiss her and to give back to her the love she gave him.

Katherine didn't thought for a second to push him away. She wanted it too and needed it. He was totally hers at least for this precious moment. Giving him back each of his passionate kisses, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, sliding her hands on his muscular chest in slow strokes; she felt his heart beating incoherent.

Elijah smiled against her neck as he felt her hands on him. His lips ran on her skin in a mix of licks and kisses. He pushed himself a bit away just for seconds to helped her to get undressed and taking off his own clothes at the same time. Lay on her naked body he cupped her breast, squeezing it before to whisper. "I need you to say it. I need to hear it."

Katherine moaned at his caresses but did not answer. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pushed on it to bring him more close to her. Her hand slid down on his body to find his hardness and stroked it up and down bringing it against her pelvis.

Elijah swore in pleasure before to join Katherine's hand with his own on the most sensitive part of her body to make sure she was ready – for him. In a one slow thrust he came in her wetness.

Katherine laid her head back in the pillow while she squeezed his arm, trusting her nails in his flesh. She moaned. "Oh…"

"Please, Katherine. I need you to say it again." Elijah whispered close to her mouth before to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss, their tongues massaging as he moved on –in- her.

Katherine, breathless, wasn't able to say her feelings, her thoughts correctly right now, taken in a heavenly pleasure. She gasped for only answer, thrusting her nails deeper.

"Damn you, Katherine. Say it!" He growled highlighting his move.

As they were both about to reach their climax, Katherine arched her back, squeezing her chest against his. Her lips close to his ear, she hardly managed to whisper. "I love you, Elijah."

This only sentence brought them to their climax, screaming each other's name.

* * *

Katherine, wearing the simplest outfit was laid in her messy bed, the sheet wrapped around her body from her chest to her thighs. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft caress of Elijah on her hair. Drawing circle on his belly, she took the risk to finally ask. "What happened with your mother, Elijah?"

Elijah bit his lips in sign of regret. He hated how he treated Katherine earlier, letting his mother take the control was something he shouldn't have let happen. "To resume quickly, I took her keys of the house back, I thrown her out and I told her to not come in the house or in the building of the company again."

Katherine looked up at him, surprised. That definitely wasn't what she expected after how things were when she left. "Really? But you seemed to believe what she told you…" Katherine felt guilty of saying things like that. She felt like she was trying to turn a son against his own mother.

Elijah sighed, thinking again about what happened. "She was right on a point, a made a mistake by not listening them before. But this is not the same. You are not the same. That's what change. Family still means a lot to me but no them. Not my parents anymore." He let a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Katherine nodded once. "Ok, if you're sure of your choice."

"I am." He gently got up, laying Katherine's head back on the pillow. "By the way, I want to give you something." He took his trouser which was in a corner of the room and looked for something in the pockets. Once he grabbed a key chain, he thrown it at Katherine. "Take this."

Katherine grabbed the keys and frowned. "Please don't tell me that you're that kind of creepy boyfriend who already wants me to move in with him."

Elijah laughed loudly; he came to sit back on the bed, facing Katherine. "No, I'm not that kind of boyfriend. But I took them to my mother and I think you're the one who should have them."

Katherine looked down at the keys. "This is early Elijah, very early."

Elijah took her hands, closing them on the keys. "I'm not asking you to give me yours. And if you don't want to use them, just don't. But now, if you want to come to my house, you can. Whenever you want." He kissed softly the tip of her nose, smiling.

She nodded, smiling softly back. She got up, trying to hide her body behind the sheet which made Elijah laughed really loud.

* * *

Elijah had put his suit back on and was in the living room, waiting for Katherine to get out of the room. He noticed the frame -where the picture of Katherine and that mysterious guy was- was face down. He wondered if it was because of what he said but decide to not ask when Katherine walked in the living room, smiling widely, wearing a really short top and a black skinny jean.

"I have order Chinese food, is that ok for you?"

Katherine nodded. "It's perfect." She came closer to him and kissed him gently. "We should enjoy this simple moment together! I'm going back to work tomorrow." She kissed him again.

Elijah kissed her back, with a half-smile. "About that, do you want to work for my company? Now?"

Katherine took a quick breath, thinking. "I don't know if it's a good idea, Elijah."

"Why not? You're a very talented lawyer, and I want a lawyer like you in my company. You have no reason to say no!" He smiled, full of hope.

"Maybe our relationship shouldn't influence on our work life."

"Katherine, forget our relation for a second. Working in a big company would be an amazing thing for your career, right? And it's the same for me; a lawyer like you would be a great advantage in the company. The _us _have no importance in our work life." He smiled softly and passed the back of his hand on her right cheek.

Katherine smiled back. He was right; she had no good reason to say no. They were only advantage of working _together_. "Ok, I'll work for your company. But I won't go there every day!"

Elijah smiled widely and slid his hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Awesome!" He brushed his lips against hers.

Katherine giggled and kissed him back. "And I would like to see Kol again. He works for the company too, right?"

Elijah's smile disappeared right away, and his look became worried and angry at the same time. "Why do you want to see him?"

She frowned at Elijah's reaction. "Because I kinda like him. We could be "friend". Why?"

"I don't really want you to see him. I don't like that." He took a step back, biting the inside of his cheek.

"And why couldn't I see him? It's not like he was an obstacle to our relationship. He is your brother and he encourages us." Katherine took a step toward him to erase the one he took.

"Look Katherine, I don't have to explain myself about that. I just don't want you to see him." Elijah almost yelled at her in anger.

Katherine answered right away in the same state of mind than him. "And you don't have to tell me who I have to see or not without any reasons!"

Elijah closed his fists, breathing heavily. "Some things happened with my brothers and I don't want people I care deeply about to be near him."

"What happened?" Katherine simply answered; now mad at him for refusing to tell her the truth.

"Katherine, stop!" Elijah yelled at her.

She sighed, knowing that she won't win this _war_. She'll discover what happened, but not by him and not now. "Ok. I get it." She took few steps back, looking down. "Go now. Please, I need to be alone a bit."

Elijah sighed deeply, coming closer to her but she didn't let him come near her. "Katherine don't react like that, please."

Katherine swallowed without looking him into his eyes. "Go, please. If I need to reach you, I have your keys and your number."

Elijah nodded and came closer to kiss her forehead without letting her the time to push him away. "Bye. Sleep well, princess." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Hey, hey, I'm back! I know I have said "The next chapter will come soon" and it was a horrible lie but I had such a hard time writing this chapter! I didn't know how to write what I wanted to write x(**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are so loved! Thank you for your support! **


End file.
